


Forever Yours

by littlemisslawyer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Love Letters, M/M, POV Hannibal, or what Hannibal considers as love letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisslawyer/pseuds/littlemisslawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters from Dr. Hannibal Lecter to one William Graham while in he is incarcerated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Extinction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extinction/gifts).



> I know! I'm not even posting a new chapter yet here I am, posting another story. A wee bit shorter though, and higly inspired by the letter of Hannibal to Will about the tooth fairy:)
> 
> PS.
> 
> It's all Extinction's fault.
> 
> P.P.S.
> 
> Love you wifey~!

My dearest William, 

It has been exactly two months since our last meeting. It is still fresh in my memory; the detached look on your face when you finally said goodbye to me. It was painful to see how you did not so much as even spare me a glance when you claimed that you would not miss me. I must confess that I had been hoping for more of a happy ending. A life that would include both you and Abigail, just as the one that I created in memory palace and planned to have or rather, expected us to have.

I had envisioned a nondescript house in Florence, where we could live without any expectations. It would not do to only have an apartment for I had already seen you arguing that we also needed a canine family. I had seen Abigail flourishing in one of the Universities as an arts student. She had confessed to me before her love in such field, and had she been given a chance, she would have enjoyed to have studied the beauty of our world. We would bask in the beauty of Florence; we would have long walks on its busy streets. We would accompany Abigail as we rapturously studied Botticelli’s Venues and made our own art, taking the country by storm.

Alas, things did not go according to plan. The Chesapeake Ripper has been caught, or rather, from the words of our beloved Uncle Jack, surrendered. I do admit that I was hurt, my dear William. Your betrayal has been a constant reminder of my foolishness. It will never not hurt that you opted to side with them, rather than run away with me. Hurt that you have robbed me of the future that I had foreseen. A future that I shared with you. Even so, I will still treasure the memories that I have made with you and Abigail. In my memory palace forever you shall remain.

Forever yours,

Hannibal Lecter


End file.
